


A Few Hours in the Happy Life of Bernie Wolfe

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, a little bit of humor because Serena uses the bathroom while Bernie showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Within a simple day, Bernie Wolfe's thoughts about her current life, her love for Serena and her appreciation of domesticity.





	A Few Hours in the Happy Life of Bernie Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translated version of "Quelques heures dans la vie heureuse de Bernie Wolfe". Somehow the translation of this fic was the most difficult to do, its non-betaed so all mistakes are mine.  
> Its nothing very interesting, I just wanted to write down these thought I had for Bernie in a normal day.

An endless work shift prevents her from joining Serena in their loving home. The awakening was painful this morning, Bernie having an obligation to get up while her goddess remained sleepy, relaxed by the slumber and the gentle fatigue of their nocturnal embraces. The night spent in Serena's arms - between her legs, too - was so memorable, so energizing, that Bernie still feels the slightest spasms in her body. Bernie had to gather all her strength to kiss her forehead and leave to go to the hospital while Serena would take advantage of her day off.

At Holby, Bernie's stomach rarely tenses from disappointment and impatience when a stretcher arrives, guided by agitated ambulance drivers. These moments of irritation last only for a few seconds, since her professionalism and dedication to her job stays the priority. Bernie keeps up a barrier, a wall of liability and medical prowess where all personal notions are relegated to the background, at least when she is in the hospital as a doctor. As soon as her uniform, her mask and her gloves are removed, and only at this precise moment, Dr. Wolfe, the surgeon, becomes Bernie again, and this change is realized instantly. 

This separation is similar to the one she was in obligation to make back in her time in the army, however the difference here is that Bernie loves this variation, this dual focus on a professional world and a domestic home, since as incredible as it sounds, Serena takes a part in both of these universes. Serena is present in these essential worlds to Bernie. Sure, she plays two completely different roles, but Bernie likes to find Serena, both as her co-director at the hospital, both as her spouse at home.

Several years ago, when Bernie was on leave from the army to visit her family (Marcus and the children), there was not at all that comfortable feeling of belonging to the professional world as much as to the family world. Several years were necessary for Bernie to realize that no, not all her colleagues would feel this discomfort when they became wives by putting a hold on their status as soldiers. But since Serena's arrival in her life, everything is perfectly in place, the best of all worlds. Bernie and Serena encourage, understand and respect each other.

After two hours of surgery, Bernie retires from the operating room. The patient is stabilized, the essential is accomplished. The other doctors will investigate the case. At the temples, Bernie feels a migraine of fatigue that haunts her. As she cleans herself in the sterilization room, she closes her eyes to gain a few seconds of rest in solitude, before being joined by her colleagues. Finally, in the employee's room, Bernie puts on her own clothes, grabs her coat and takes her cell phone to send a text message to Serena, telling her she was about to leave work, asking if she needs to make a purchase on her way home. 

A few seconds are enough for Serena to answer that all that Bernie has to bring home is herself. On reading such a stereotypical phrase, full of tenderness, Bernie cannot help smiling. A beautiful, honest smile that changes her tired face and gives her colors at the height of her cheekbones. Her eyes stay longer than necessary on the screen, reading again and again the text. Happy, Bernie puts her cellphone in her pink coat pocket and she heads for the exit.

Despite a shift of more than 12 hours, all the fatigue of the world could not prevent Bernie Wolfe from smiling as she enters their home, Serena's house, now also her own, not forgetting Jason. Usually, Bernie takes a real pleasure in entering the house, cheerfully announcing her arrival. Except that now, in this late hour, she remains inaudible. She hangs her coat and puts away her keys. The house is quiet. In the living room, Bernie notices that Jason and Serena probably spent the evening watching TV, as a glass of juice and a cup of wine remain on the coffee table as proof, and Serena's favourite cotton blanket is unfolded and bent over the cushions. Bernie can almost mentally reconstruct the wrapped silhouette of Serena.

In the distance, Bernie notices that a light in the kitchen is lit, illuminating a piece of paper placed on the counter. She advances to the note, picks it up. It says that supper is ready in the microwave, it only needs to be reheated. Grateful, Bernie does so, warms the dish only for a few seconds, opens the door, pulls it out, holds the plate in her hand as she looks for a fork. She leans on the counter and eats at full speed her meal, with big mouthfuls. While chewing, she secretly hopes that Serena is not quite asleep. Bernie hopes to have the chance to greet her, to kiss again her drowsy face, as she did this morning. Having eaten enough, Bernie places her plate in the sink, still having a mouthful. She closes the light left open for her and climbs the stairs on tiptoe.

On the second floor, the bedroom doors are closed, but to illuminate the corridor, a small light indicates the way to the bathroom. After several months of cohabitation, Bernie could walk in this house with her eyes closed, relying on her visual memory to move around. Except that Bernie never closes her eyes in here, how could she refrain from admiring this house where absolutely everything reminds her of the woman she loves so well, with her colours, her shades, her preferences, her smell. Even if she knows this house by heart, she will never stop worshipping every corner, every room, a reminder of Serena's love and trust in Bernie. Her dear Serena, who made her a place in her heart and in her home.

Under the warmness of the shower, Bernie realizes how tired her body is. Leaving the water running against her face, Bernie passes the palm of her hands flat against her forehead, and slides her hands along her head backwards, tipping her neck a little, so that the water falls on all her body, unable to resist moaning in relief.

All of a sudden, Bernie's ears capture Serena's voice nearby. She opens her eyes to glimpse through the glass of the shower her dear Serena, dressed in her pyjamas, who enters the room a little wobbly, probably just woken up. Her walk is clumsy, still numb, she raises both hands to the shower apologizing, in a sleepy voice, for the inconvenience. Serena had heard her go up the stairs, but was too sleepy to get up, except that with all the shiraz and the constant sound of running water, Serena could not hold back and must use the loo. She pulls down her panties, sits on the toilet seat, yawns and apologizes again. Bernie, while washing, reassures her and tells her that this is not a problem. Between two rubbings of soap, Bernie apologizes for having awakened her. They look at each other through the glass of the shower. Serena is comical, sitting on the toilet seat, her head supported by both hands, huddled on her lap, staring at Bernie with tired but delighted eyes. Bernie laughs, asks her what she is doing. Serena replies that she admires her. Bernie laughs louder before replying that she is in no position to admire her since she sitting on the toilet seat. Serena offers her a smirk, and she sends over an air kiss. Bernie kisses her back, dunks under the water, to rinse well and rub her face. Bernie closes the taps, listens to her dripping body but when she opens the door to exit, she realizes that Serena is no longer in the bathroom. Bernie smiles, comes out of the shower and prepares to go to bed.

Gently pushing on the door of their room to open it, Bernie, dressed in her bath towel, enters on tiptoe. The room is warm with its usual, comforting and delicious aroma that is just so Serena. The silhouette of the brunette is peaceful under the blanket. Would she have fallen asleep so quickly? Of all the admirable features of Serena, her ability to find sleep with ease will always amaze Bernie. Removing her towel, laying it on the chair near her bedside table, Bernie purrs as she raises the thick warm blanket to slide her body close to her lover's. This time, in the dark, Bernie allows herself to close her eyes in order to fully enjoy the moment, in order to be attentive to all the emotions running through the center of her heart. Gently, with affection, Bernie surrounds Serena's drowsy silhouette. In doing so, both of them emit small sounds of satisfaction and contentment, their bodies perfectly aligned with each other. And then, almost imperceptibly, Serena's soft voice whispers to her that she is happy to see her. With all her love, Bernie replies that she is happy to see her too, kisses her forehead and falls asleep with her face resting in Serena's hair.


End file.
